I Do
by Waiting To Be Broken
Summary: Follow the adventures of the Doctor and the Master as they face challenges, weddings, grief, weddings, enslaved races, weddin... wait... Koschei! Sequel to "Wronging Rights or Righting Wrongs" but can be read alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **This has been sitting in my computer for months but I was too afraid that if I posted it I wouldn't be able to have time for it. But now, when I'm less busy, I think I'll manage it. For those not familiar with the other story- "**Wronging Rights Or Righting Wrongs**", long story short, the Master (Koschei) enslaved the Doctor (Theta) during the year that never was (we all know that) then stuff happened and now they are in love and traveling together. For those who know of the story- Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed the last one and will like this one too ^.^**  
**

I Do... See The People In Need Of A Saving

"We can't marry!" The exclamation mark was clearly visible even as the Doctor whispered the words.

"Oh, come on, Thet, live a little. Pun perfectly intended," Koschei mumbled in his ear before turning toward the... priest... glaring at them, and smiled. The Doctor couldn't say he wasn't impressed with the way the other was handling the whole situation.

Him? Well, he wasn't so thrilled to marry his lover of... how much? Three years, now? How fast did the time fly when you were trying not to get killed. Don't get him wrong, he had thought of it, dreamed about it a few times and okay, yes, there was a magazine he had hidden in one of the many rooms of the TARDIS that specialized in weddings.

Most of it was perfect, the Doctor had to admit. He had decided long ago that if the Master ever accepted to marry him it would look kind of like that. A replica of the human ritual, with all its little tradition. The white lilies and the beautiful little chapel made up for the fact that he didn't get to wear his trench coat. Add the Gallifreyan song Koschei sometimes sang to him in bed and he could overlook the fact that he was considered the 'bride' in the whole arrangement.

But nothing could be able to help him ignore the fact that he was about to be married by a purple octopus in a white mantle. That was holding a gun pointing right at his head.

Just their luck to find themselves on a planet where not being married by the age of 40 was a felony. At least they had been together, as the Master had pointed out a few times since they had caught wind of the situation.

"No matter how narcissistic I am I don't think they'd have let me marry myself," his lover had laughed and Theta had felt at ease. For about two seconds.

He glanced at his soon-to-be-husband again. Koschei for one thing didn't look like someone was forcing him into one of the biggest decisions in his life, for which the Doctor was secretly, and then not-so-secretly, the grin gave it away, glad. Theta wanted to do it. He really did. But first he wanted his lover to spend a few weeks wondering whether to propose him until one day he cornered him in their bedroom and straight out told him that they were marrying and the honeymoon was on Earth and then screwing him within an inch of his life when the Doctor said 'yes'.

He might have put a little thought on that...

Just a little.

It was perfectly reasonable to have a suit in your wardrobe that you never wore, just because it was too pretty to be torn to shreds by some angry/hungry/insane/etc alien. Not because he wanted to marry into it. But, damn it, he hadn't been allowed to wear it! It was his big day after all.

Okay, gun. Focus on the gun.

"I do," Koschei said from beside him, hand finding the other's and squeezing it tightly, reassuringly.

Well, there were a lot of other horrors that might have happened to them. And, Theta mused, they could still get a divorce... if Koschei insisted.

"I," he grinned, returning the squeeze. However, his next words were drowned by the deafening sound of something being blown up.

Theta had never been more unhappy by the possibility of saving someone's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, not everything is peaches and cream. We do need to see them fight and what better reason than that! (Yes, I'm unusually cheerful for such a chapter. Excuse me.) Enjoy!

I Do... Not Want To See You Again

Koschei didn't release him even when they stepped inside the TARDIS, the door slamming behind them, drowning the screams and the pleas.

"Let go of me," the Doctor immediately growled, his glare able to stop armies, make grown man shiver and the Master-to raise his eyebrow.

"I said let go of me!" The voice got louder and with the help of a little yanking at the iron grip the other had on his arm Theta managed to finally free himself.

"Thet," the Master tried, gingerly, yet with a certain forcefulness behind his words. Almost threatening. The Master was a very powerful man, after all, even if the only people who had come in contact with his madness and creativity for years now had been only those who had hurt his Theta in some way.

It was seeping through the cracks now, something he had promised himself would never happen. He took a step back, afraid of himself, so fucking scared that he would hurt the man he loved in blinding rage and crazy, that was always there, waiting for him to snap.

The Doctor caught it as well. "Don't use that tone on me," he snarled, shortening the distance between them again. He was so close now that Koschei knew in any other case they would be already on each other. Because there was fire in his lover's eyes, but not the one he was used to see or put there.

For a second he wondered if perhaps the Doctor would hit him. Then he saw the lone tear sliding down his flushed cheeks.

His voice was softer now as he whispered,"Theta." The madness and the hunger for violence quieted down as they always did when he was around that calming presence that was his lover. He reached to gather that tear, erase every evidence of sorrow on the other's face and when Theta dodged his caress, his face and heart twisted.

"It's all your fault! We could have saved them!"

He shook his head slowly.

"It was too late. There was no time."

The Doctor was still crying but showing no sign of realizing it. The tears were rolling down, fat and silent, and Koschei would have given his everything not to see this. The accusing glare, the pain and sorrow, the way Theta's shoulders were hunched just like when he still believed the weight of the world had to be on them.

They were sharing that burden now and with every day the other Time Lord looked happier and more relaxed. Koschei liked to think he was the cause. He hadn't realized how easily that progress could be erased.

"You just don't care, do you? You never did."

It was the last sentence that did it, that finally broke the Master. Because it didn't have anything to do with their fight. With the fact he had condemned a whole planet to a slow and painful death. It was the way the Doctor viewed their relationship- like something temporary, something Koschei would someday grow bored of.

He shook his head again, thankful of the back the other had turned to him because now he felt like he was going to cry.

"You are wrong. I care, just not for them. And if you give me a million chances, not matter what, no matter who, I will _always_ choose you before them."


End file.
